


Archaeology Friend

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Frank gets a little caught up on what he missed while he was a zombie.





	Archaeology Friend

“Hey, Louisa,” said Frank as Louisa turned Brienne to head off in search of archaeological finds.

“Yeah?” said Louisa, turning back to look at him. Brienne snorted patiently, amused at her rider’s eagerness to get out there and smash open rocks.

“I know that nothing important happened according to Elsa, but… did anything major happen in the past few years?”

“That depends on your political stance,” said Louisa, nervously fiddling with the reins and causing Brienne to toss her head. Her hands went to Brienne’s mane instead. She really shouldn’t be nervous about this anymore, everyone on Jorvik was so nice and understanding. But…

“Political stance?” asked Frank. 

“You know, your opinion on… relationships,” said Louisa.

“Oh!” said Frank, understanding dawning on him. “Do you mean same-sex relationships?”

“Yes,” said Louisa, feeling the nerves vanish at his happy tone.

“Wait… big news… same-sex relationships…” Frank gasped. “Do you mean-“

“Yes,” said Louisa, grinning. “Many countries have finally opened up to the idea and have legalised same-sex marriage.”

“Oh, hallelujah!” Frank cheered. “Finally!”

“I know,” said Louisa, still grinning. “It’s not legal in my home country yet but it’s being talked about a lot so I’m hoping for the best.”

“Oh, I wish you the best of luck,” said Frank. “Harley and I got married as soon as it was legalised in Jorvik. It was a beautiful ceremony.” He smiled at the memory.

“He’s your husband? But you and Elsa made it seem like he was just your colleague,” said Louisa.

“Husband, colleague, same thing, they’re both unnecessary,” said Elsa from her spot parked five centimetres away from the fire.

“And I didn’t know how you felt about the idea, so I was hesitant,” said Frank. “That, and… I have been missing for years now.”

“If you’re in love, going missing will only make it stronger,” said Louisa. “A good friend showed me that.”

“And it did make it stronger for me,” said Harley, coming over from where he’d been setting up his little trading post. He wrapped an arm around Frank. “I never stopped searching for you. As soon as I heard about your sudden disappearance, I dropped everything and came looking for you.”

“Do you remember how it happened?” asked Louisa, feeling a lot more comfortable with the couple now.

“Well, I’d just raised my new pickaxe above my head when suddenly I heard a crackling and felt the most tremendous pain,” said Frank. “The next thing I knew, I was… oh, gods.”

“What’s wrong?” asked Harley as Frank pulled away from him.

“Um… you can go now, Louisa, I need to talk to my husband,” said Frank.

“Okay,” said Louisa. Brienne was more than happy to gallop off through the snow in search of the hidden dinosaur bones and any other treasures they may find.

“I… I have broken our vows,” said Frank, looking sadly at his husband.

“What do you mean?” asked Harley.

“While I was zombified, I didn’t know that we were married,” said Frank. “And I struck up a relationship with this new guy.”

“Who could love someone in that state?” asked Harley with a furrowed brow.

“Ed Fields,” said Frank. “I am so sorry, Harley.” He looked clearly distraught, but Harley just hugged him.

“It’s okay,” said Harley. “Like you said, you didn’t know.”

“But I should have,” said Frank. “Something so important, I should have remembered it.”

“How could you? You’d taken your wedding ring off to work, I assume, and lost it, and you couldn’t even remember your own name,” said Harley. “I don’t blame you, Frank.”

“I should talk to him,” said Frank.

“Wait until you’ve recovered a little first,” said Harley, putting a hand on his husband’s shoulder. “And I’ll have a talk with this fellow as well. He took advantage of you when you were in that state.”

“No he didn’t,” said Frank. “He was very… he let me take charge.”

“Still, you were in no state to be making those kinds of decisions,” said Harley.

“Your husband is right, brother,” said Elsa, and Frank frowned at his sister. She’d conveniently decided to be useful and pick up some more firewood close to where they’d been talking.

“I don’t know whether or not to be glad that you haven’t changed, Elsa,” said Frank.

“Oh, and there is this new children’s movie-“ Harley began, but Elsa pointed a stick at him threateningly.

“Don’t you dare!” she said, glaring at him. Frank laughed.

“Stop eavesdropping and I won’t sing,” said Harley, smirking. Elsa growled, huffed, and walked away.

“We must watch this movie,” said Frank.

“I will have fun, catching you up on pop culture while you rest and recover,” said Harley. “But this environment is not a good one for recovery.”

“I don’t want to go too far from this valley,” said Frank.

“I know. We’ll only go to Valedale, it’s extremely close to here,” said Harley. “Right outside the valley at the bottom of the hill, in fact.”

“Excellent,” said Frank. “Then we will stay there for a while.”

“And leave me behind?” Elsa screeched, though, to her credit, she was standing by the fire and Harley had been speaking louder.

“And where are we to stay here, sister?” asked Frank. “That tent looks like it only sleeps two, and I’d hate to interrupt your little lovenest with your boyfriend.”

“He is my colleague,” said Elsa.

“Pfft, sure, whatever you say, sis,” said Frank. Elsa glared at him, continuing to glare until Frank and Harley had disappeared around the corner.


End file.
